METROPOLIS PG13
by ScribeoftheFic
Summary: Clark makes his first steps into the world as Superman, but at what costs? Clark/Lois, Lex/Lana With all the classic elements of the Superman mythology in play and some new additional twists.


**METROPOLIS**

**Developed By Derek Andrew Sharp**

**SUPERMAN Created By Jerry Siegel and Joel Shuster**

**SMALLVILLE Created By Alfred Gough and Miles Millar**

**.ONE.**

**-Arrival-**

**.STAR LABS.**

"People of Metropolis," Lex Luthor states, hands at his sides, dressed to perfection, standing front in center in front of the newly rebuild and expanded Star Labs. "Today, we make a step forward with the reopening of Star Labs. Steps towards a brighter future in regards to technology and our understanding of the universe as a whole."

In the crowd below, hidden behind a telescopic photo lense, James "Jimmy" Olsen, snaps off a few shots, listening and taking everything Luthor says with a grain of salt.

"Hard to believe he's feeding us this garbage," Jimmy says, not taking his eye away from the lense of the camera. Snapping as many front page shots as he feels the need.

"Olsen, what other garbage would he be feeding us?" Lois Lane interrupts, scribbling down notes, trying her best not to roll her eyes. "Billionaire scores big with yet another lady of the night? Billionaire secretly robs other billionaires of their company and turns it around and makes it into something, that's marketable and profitable to his own needs?"

"At least, he gave up the Daily Planet for his own personal uses," Jimmy replies, taking a few more shots before lowering his camera and facing Lois.

"Yeah, but at the costs of numerous jobs," Lois interrupts, trying her best not to zone out the Star Labs conference. "You can't really be that naive after all this time, can you Olsen?"

"I'm not naive," Jimmy retorts, shaking his head and meeting Lois' eyes with a look of disdain.

"Tell that to my cousin," Lois returns, lifting her notepad, scribbling some of Lex's babble again.

"Today, we endeavor to move Metropolis forward on the medical landscape. Star Labs has been equipped with first rate and up to date technology to keep the doctor's and their countless assistances in Metropolis on their toes. There's no doubt in my mind, that they'll find new endeavors and put LexCorp money to their own good uses."

With the applause of the audience, Lex half bows to the people, but takes his time to enjoy the situation as a whole.

"Today, we endeavor towards a better tomorrow," Lex states moving forward. "With possible cures for cancer and countless other diseases."

"What about illegal use of technology for weapons handling?" Lois interrupts, making her voice known amongst the crowd.

Lex takes a moment, clearly his throat before even answering.

"Miss Lane, I'll have you know that Star Labs is in place for the better of man. Not the destruction of man," Lex states clearly as if the statement comes off unpracticed.

"Then how do you explain the transportation of illegal electronics from Star Labs in Gotham City?" Lois states matter of factly.

Lex doesn't even bat an eye at the statement. The entire time, he keeps his focus on the crowd. Smile just as prominent as ever.

"I'll assure you, Miss Lane, that particular incident that you mentioned occurred well before I even considered taking on Star Labs within the LexCorp family," Lex states, his voice unchanging. "I had heard of the plight and that particular weapon's advisior has been removed from the operation at hand. If anything we've learned from the error of our ways in regards to certain matters and will continue to do our best to detain any incidents from happening again."

"So you're denying that you had anything to do with that incident?" Lois asks, moving as much forward as she can before being blocked out by Luthor's personal bodyguards.

"Gentlemen, there's no reason to be all touchy feeling with Miss Lane," Lex says waving them off. "All she's doing is asking a question. At the wrong time, no less, but a question still has to be answered. Even for the press."

Lois shrugs off the bodyguards, giving one a hard pissed off look.

"There's no denial here, Miss Lane. None whatsoever. If you're trying to accuse me of something, I'd rather you have your facts straight before it," Lex says facing her fully. "That's not to say that you haven't had your share of victories uncovering some of my more subtle operations, but that matters very little now." He humbly bows to the crowd. "I bid you all well for the evening and hope to speak to you all again in the near future...including you as well, Miss Lane. For now, enjoy your tour of the complex."

"What exactly did that prove, Lois?" Jimmy asks, taking a second to snap a few photos as Lex and his two male bodyguards head off towards a private exit.

Lois takes a second, running her hands down her dress pants.

"We've been through this before, Olsen," Lois states, shaking her head and scratching it with the pad. "You gotta break ground to make ground. Clearly, we didn't do it today, but we've hit a nerve with Lex...yet again."

"Like that's ever been a problem for you," Jimmy snaps, smiling at his own personal quip.

"Oh please, don't even get me started on getting Lex Luthor started on a personal tirade," Lois says, following the crowd of other reporters. "It's not like we've found enough hardcore evidence to bring him down fully..."

"Yet," Jimmy follows up.

"But we haven't dug deep enough," Lois states, pausing a second to grab Jimmy's camera lense. "And the long lense of yours is going to be a necessity, when that day finally comes on down the road."

"Right, Miss Lane," Jimmy retorts, falling into his usual pattern, Lois taking charge as always.

"Now hussle will you," Lois returns. "The Chief wants a new story on Star Labs being reopened, we'll give it to him."

"But...I thought..."

"No buts...Jimmy," Lois says, pulling him along. "Just keep moving."

**THE DAILY PLANET.**

The crowds of the Metropolis streets are nothing new to Clark Kent, but setting foot back into the city, that he's coming to call home, catches him off guard as he's nearly plowed down by rush hour traffic. He struggles humbly at first to get through, but fails at his first attempt to make it inside the Daily Planet. Then on the second try, he finds himself back over on the other side of the street. It takes him a minute or two to get his bearings again before pushing his way through the crowd gently and making it to the main row of elevators inside the building.

Standing outside the elevator, he takes his time fixing his glasses and suit, pulling up his jacket before entering the crowded elevator. He waits patiently, keeping his head low, waiting for the doors to open. After about twelve floors, he squeezes his way through, holding his brief case in hand, making it to the other side nearly tripping over one or two of the people in the elevator.

"Um...sorry," he answers before moving forward down the hallway.

When he reaches the end of the hallway, he looks at himself in the mirror. He's a far cry from his early days of youth - glasses in place, a suit to work in and straight hair. He barely recongizes himself and takes a small breath. He doesn't think of anything except what he's here for: a job.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see, Mr. Perry White," Clark says, stopping at one of the desks lining the path through the office. The man behind the desk points down the hall towards the only office at the end of the long path. "Thanks..."

When he reaches the end of the line, he knocks and waits for Perry to wave him in. When he does, he moves through slowly, getting his briefcase stuck in the door.

"Sorry about that," Clark says, taking a seat in his office.

"No time to sit down and chat," Perry interrupts, forcing Clark back onto his feet, dragging him back out into the bullpen. "Ross, get that story togther on the Grant Trial...where's my update on Star Labs?"

Clark follows him as best as he can, reaching into his briefcase for one of the stories, he wrote while he was away in Africa and another article from his experiences in London.

"Perry...I know it's been a long while since we last talked, but..."

"What is it, kid?" Perry says actually stopping in his path, taking the articles from his hands, examining them intently, yet, scanning through them like their almost nothing.

"We had a run in with each other a few years back, when you were in Smallville," Clark says watching him scan through his articles. "You told me that if I ever needed a favor you could pull one for me."

"Smallville...Smallville...Kent, right? Clark Kent?" Perry asks, clearly getting his name from the article. "Can't say I fully remember you..." he looks up from his paper. "But you've clearly changed a lot since then, kid."

Clark takes a small breath before following Perry further through the bullpen.

"Now, what about this favor?" Perry asks curiously.

"I'm looking for a job, sir," Clark states, looking at Perry uncertain. "I was wondering if..."

"Look, Clark," Perry says, guiding him further along. "I know I owe you a favor. I owe people lots of things these days since I'm working under the gun everyday, but I just can't let you have a job here. The system doesn't work that way."

Clark takes a second, reaching into his folder, pulling out one of his articles on the former Professor Swann.

"Sir, I can write anything if you just give me the chance," Clark states, trying his best not to plead or beg.

"Fine," Perry says, stopping at Lois Lane's desk. "But I'm putting you to the test. Lane and Olsen are the best I've got around here. Lane is the damn finest reporter around the Daily Planet, period. If she doesn't rub off on you then no one will. Speaking of which...where the hell are they?"

Perry reaches into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone, calling up Lane's number as fast as humanly possible. Clark takes a nanosecond to focus, tuning into the signal of Perry's cellphone.

**STAR LABS.**

"Yeah, chief," Lois answers, stopping in her path, Jimmy still at her side, letting the others continue about their path.

"Where the hell is my story?" Perry half shouts into the phone.

"Chief, the story itself is still going on...the Star Labs tour is taking its sweet time," Lois returns, resting against a cold metal wall, Jimmy still watching the crowd intently. "And even then I've got to type the story. I'm not the fastest woman alive you know. Save that for some place like Central City."

"To your left ladies and gentlemen," the tour guide and head of the research facility, Dr. Kitty Faulkener. "Is our robotics and weapons testing lab. At any one time of day, we can be testing anything from laser technology to the latest in robotic experimentation."

She pauses at the window and taps it twice.

"The windows in front of your very eyes are made of a shatterproof glass, that's been in the experimental stages for months," Kitty says removing her hand down slowly. "A combo of a rare substance of metal and glass, that make it nearly indestructible against lead based rounds."

She pauses again clearing her voice.

"If you'll look to your right," she says it pointing to the range. Jimmy makes his way into the crowd, taking a few snaps of her and then turns toward the right. "We've been designing the latest in Artificial Intelligence. Capable of handling and testing our fire arms if need be."

The robot itself moves forward, lifting an experimentally designed gun and aims it towards the target range.

"The target range itself is specifically designed to move and expand as we feel fit...and as far as we can manage to make it, is nearly damage proof," Kitty says, stopping to watch the target range, set itself up. "Today, we're testing out one of the latest laser based gun upgrades. LexCorp has brought in more military prospects towards our company's expansion. Not just in Gotham City. The laser technology we're using is based off the latest in heat enforcement. If pushed to the right temperature, it can burn a hole through the sun."

The robot takes a second and the laser pin points its way across the room, reaching its target cutting it half in front of their very eyes. A second robot comes into play, lifting its weapon and facing the glass.

"Appears we're having technical issues," Kitty says, watching the robot curiously. It doesn't hesitate and it fires the laser, cutting through the glass. The second robot follows suit with his laser, cutting it and splitting the glass in half completely.

Those inside quickly duck for cover, trying their best to dodge the laser fire. The group manages to huddle together for a moment before they start to scatter off.

"Chief, I gotta go!" Lois says closing her cellphone.

"LANE! LANE!" Perry turns back to Clark to find him completely gone. "Kent!?"

Clark sneaks into a storage closet, making sure it's clear and there's available window. He opens up his shirt revealing his symbol. The family symbol before vanishing in a red and blue blur out of the window.

Lois moves forward in stride, doing her best to dodge the laser fire, ducking and dodging like a military brat only knows how. Tearing her skirt along the way. She shrugs it off and keeps moving.

"Anything for a story," she says to herself, looking for any kind of shut off switch.

Kitty begins to guide the group out.

"Where's the shutdown for these things!?" Lois shouts, determined to do what she can. Kitty points to the main control room, above the firing range. "How do I get there from here?"

Kitty takes a moment, debating mentally whether or not, she should lead Lois or give her, her own personal badge and find her way there.

"Follow me," Kitty tells her, guiding her down the hall, ducking and running.

"Jimmy! Keep up will ya!" Lois shouts, as Jimmy snaps a few shots before joining Kitty and Lois.

Before they can even manage to make it up the steps, the sounds of debris falling inside the facility echo. As a man with a S symbol and red cape appears in front of their very eyes.

Jimmy takes snaps two shots instantly.

"What in the world is going on!" Jimmy snaps, his eyes glued to the image of the man floating off the ground.

"This ends now!" Superman bellows, landing on the ground, looking up at the control room. The men within scanning and struggling with the controllers. Superman takes a moment as the robots turn to face him except now five of them emerge and begin to surround him.

"We...can't...stop...them!" echoes the scientist in the control room. "It's like...something else is controlling them."

Lois takes a chance and dives into the firing range, still doing her best to get to the control. The quickest way she can manage. She considers the situation, but sometimes as she always figures the best way to go is the direct way.

The robots lift their weapons, taking aim at Superman. Superman doesn't budge. He just scans the situation and waits. Before he feels the heat of the lasers against his skin. Unlike the other material, it doesn't even tear or damage his blue uniform. The Kryptonian fabric holds up against the heat as does his own body.

"Going to have to better than that," Superman says, his eyes flaming red before melting the three robots in front of him instantly to scrap metal. The others behind him continue their attacks, while a remaining inactive one actives as Lois makes her way towards the doors upstairs.

Lois hammers on the door in an attempt to get through, but to no available. Not even noticing the robot as it lifts up its own weapon, aiming for her.

With a simple punch, Superman shatters one of the robots into instantly. The other behind him continues to fire its laser at him, not backing down. He floats slightly before uppercutting it and leaving it within the shard remains of the ceiling. Its laser falling to the ground, breaking away instantly.

The robot pulls its trigger. The laser cuts it swath across the air. Getting ever the closer to Lois back.

In what passes for a blur, Superman grabs her and takes her to the stairwell, where Lois and Kitty are.

"Who are you?" Lois asks, shaken, and blown away by the fact, that she's been saved in a matter of seconds.

"Just a humble cizten, Miss..."

"Lois Lane," she says, taking a few steps back before falling down onto the step. "Thanks...a...Superman."

"Best be more careful next time, Miss Lane," Superman returns before flying back into the firing range. As he heads back in Lois passes out, overwhelmed by the moment.

The last robot shifts picking up another weapon. A machine gun.

Superman doesn't even bat at an eye at the robot. He simply flies forward, the bullets bouncing off of his body, harmlessly. He flies into the robot, shattering its chest instantly, its bullets still going off at Superman until its empty.

When he pulls back, the robot falls apart instantly, leaving Superman standing where he is.

Those remaining inside the building peek out on the situation, Jimmy still taking shots with his camera.

Within the Luthor Estate on the top levels of one of the most expensive buildings in Metropolis, Lex Luthor sits and taps his fingers, looking down through the eyes of his shattered robot's video footage.

"Matters have truly taken a change for the worse, my dear," Lex says shifting his head to watch the shadow of his wife within the room.

At a distance, the shadows of his wife's figure echoes like a goddess amongst those of the foolish mortals, who dare enter their abode.

"What is it now, Lex?" she asks, her voice a calm soothing tone, compared to his own.

"My test run with Star Labs little weapons program ran into a slight error," Lex says, rubbing his chin with one finger, watching the video footage again.

"How so, my love?" Lana Luthor asks, stepping into the light, watching the footage for the first time.

"Alien problems, my dear," Lex states, looking at the S symbol on the man's chest. "Alien problems."

**THE DAILY PLANET.**

"This is front page stuff, Lane and Olsen! Fantastic! Someone get me a copy editor now!" Perry shouts, his voice bouncing off the cold walls of the Daily Planet.

Clark returns to the Planet, sneaking back into the crowd, after taking care of a couple of side missions. He straightens up his glasses and moves forward, not certain as to what he maybe facing.

"Kent! Welcome back!" Perry says smiling. "This is what I mean by a great article, Kent!"

Clark takes a moment to read the article over, looking at a few of the pictures Jimmy's managed to take.

"Ummm, who is this...guy?" Clark asks at a whisper.

"You wanna speak up?" Perry asks, his voice still bellowing.

"Who is this guy, sir?" Clark asks again.

"Superman," Lois says stepping in. "And who are you?"

Clark takes a deep breath, meeting Lois' eyes. His heart hammering in his head a lot louder than he ever thought possible and a bit of sweat dripping from his brow.

"Clark..."

"Clark Kent from Smallville," Perry says cutting Clark off.

"Boy! Haven't you changed Smallville," Lois says with a smirk and smile, her hands on her hips.

**.TWO.**

**-Investigations-**


End file.
